1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly to those suitable for being applied to a stacked structure of a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for the conventional semiconductor package, there has been attempting to save space by stacking semiconductor packages through solder balls, for example, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-13541. In order to prevent displacement caused by solder balls between the semiconductor packages being re-melted at the time of mounting a stacked semiconductor package on a motherboard, resin is filled between stacked semiconductor packages.
However, as for a conventional semiconductor package, resin is filled in the whole gap between semiconductor packages that are stacked through solder balls. For this reason, when curing the resin that is filled between semiconductor packages, moisture contained in the resin does not fully drain out, and thus the moisture remains in the resin that is filled between the semiconductor packages. Therefore, when executing re-reflow at the time of mounting a stacked semiconductor package on a motherboard, there has been a problem in that moisture contained in the resin, which is filled between the semiconductor packages, evaporates to expand, thereby causing detachment between the semiconductor packages.
The present invention is intended to provide a semiconductor device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which can prevent detachment between semiconductor packages while preventing displacement at the time of mounting a stacked semiconductor package on the motherboard.